Like A Virgin
by Devilzzz
Summary: OH MY GOD!!! *SNIFF* Epilogue- GINNY'S SECRET!!! *Virginia Ann Weasley wants to be a grown up..and Draco's going to show her how..* ~Finished!~
1. As It Always Is

Like A Virgin  
  
Chapter One: As It Always Is  
  
"Turn around." said Harry. Virginia Ann Weasley turned around slowly. "It's perfect Ginny, just perfect!" Harry gave Ginny a hug and grinned at the fourteen year old and rumbled with her hair as Ron and Hermoine watched. "Happy Birthday." Hermoine sang, aloud and then stopped when everyone looked strangely at her weird tone and off tune beat.  
  
"Heh, Sorry." said Hermoine grinning sheepishly and her cheeks flushed. Ron and Harry laughed. Ginny got up quickly. "Well I better get to the lunchroom. I am so hungry I could burst!" said Ginny, putting on the new robe that harry had given her as a present. "Uh uh! Only wear it on special occasions, Ginny!"  
  
"Harry! That is ignorant! Are you drunk? It's Ginny's birthday!" said Hermoine is disbelief. "Oh yeah..." said Harry. Ron bursted out laughing. "We'll go downstairs with you Ginny." said Hermoine, and everyone walked toward the stairs. "Wait! I left my homework while I was serving detention in the Potion's classroom."  
  
"We'll wait for you there." said Hermoine, grabbing Harry and Ron, leading them downstairs. Ginny felt what she had never felt before. Ravishingly sexy. Was it just her, or was Harry falling for her? Ginny's cheeks flushed with a bright red color like her flaming red hair. The tiny robe she wore...why else would Harry give it to her other than to see her flesh? Ginny shuddered at the thought. She felt embarrased. Harry didn't like her like that. And she should've stopped fantasizing anyway. Although Ginny had to admit that the robe was a little too tiny. It barely covered her ass, and was open at the chest and in the front bottom, there was a large opening, and only a loose satin belt around it that covered her stomach slightly.  
  
It was a purpilish lavender red color, and it went far above her knees. Ginny felt overprotective now. Who would want to see her scrawny body? Ginny was wearing underwear and a bra underneath, but she didn't think she had a nice body. Even Ron didn't object to her wearing it. Then suddenly, she knew why Harry had given her the robe. They still thought of her as a little child, who was made to be wearing baby clothes, and they never even noticed how taller she was getting. Shaking her head in disgust, Ginny opened the door to the dimly lighted potion's room and looked around. Her homework was left on one of the desks.  
  
As Ginny started to get toward it, she felt someone come in. "Who's there?" she asked catiously. She turned around and was face to face with Draco Malfoy. "Weasley! What are you doing here!" he said, surprised. "That's quite none of your buisness I am afraid." she stated, and walked to get her homework. She felt Draco grab her shoulder. Ginny shook it off. "Don't touch me." she warned, picking up the peices of paper.  
  
Suddenly she became aware that Draco was breathing down her neck. Draco's hands roamed about the robes. It reached the opening of her front middle, and Ginny stiffened. "Whats that your wearing?" he whispered in her ear. Confused, amazed and utterly turned on, she did all she could to push him away and try to cover her body with her robe. "Am I mistaken, Malfoy, or do you want me?"  
  
"Weasley, I wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole. I am just curious." said Draco seductivley. "It's my birthday present." Ginny said, letting go of the fingers that were supposed to hold the hems of her robe. "Oh it is, is it? From Potter, I assume? Is it a night robe which your going to wear when he fucks you tonight?" asked Draco simply.  
  
"You wish." said Ginny, grabbing her homework. She turned to leave. "I rather don't, weasley." said Draco. Ginny heard those last words and bit her lip from letting her tongue lick her lips. She turned the knob of the door and walked away, her footsteps heard throughout the stairs. 


	2. Another Steamy Encounter

Like A Virgin  
  
Chapter Two: Another Steamy Encounter  
  
  
  
"Ginny, what took you so long?" asked Harry worridly as Ginny took a seat at the lunchtable. "I thought you were just going to get you're homework." said Hermoine, rubbing Ginny's shoulder. "Are you alright?" asked Ron. Ginny could not take the third degree. "I am fine okay! I am fine! Just dark in there, that's all! I don't need to be taken care of!" snapped Ginny. Hermoine raised her eyebrows. "We were only trying to help, Virginia." she said in disbelief. That's what got to Ginny.  
  
"Don't ever call me Virginia again!" Ginny screamed through gritted teeth. Everyone at the table stopped eating,laughing and talking and looked at her. Ginny shook her head as Draco Malfoy entered the great hall and grabbed her books. "I gotta go guys." she said, trying to be calm. She ran up the stairs and jumped into her bed. Ginny was tired of being called a baby or treated like a baby. She looked at her robe. It was soaked with her tears.  
  
Sighing, she went to the bathroom to hang it up. She was too tired to find her wand right now, and too pissed off, too. Putting the robe up, all she was wearing was her panties and bra, and as she looked into the mirror, she realized her hair needed a good wash. Bending down to wash her hair in the shower, she was soaking wet. She was just about to wrap a towel around her when a deep voice said, "Having fun being wet, Weasel?"  
  
Turning around swiftly, she saw Draco watching her. "Malfoy! You pervert! Get out!" she screamed, trying to shut the door in his face, but he held her wrist way too hard to let go. "What's wrong Weasel? Can't handle it, Vir---ginnnn--iaaaa?" he said, saying the name slowly, spelling out every syllabel. The "ia" in the end was sort of silent, so it sounded like "virgin"  
  
Ginny tried to smack him, but by this time, he was holding both of her hands close to his body. Ginny breathed at the closeness of his body. The hair that jumped over his face made him look sexy, and his grayish blue eyes were no match for her. She pulled him into a kiss and his hands wandered over her well rounded ass, smothering her lips.  
  
Ginny heard the bathroom door lock as Draco pushed her into the bathtub, the shower still running it's steamy hot water. She was almost suffocated by the water that went into her mouth. Her new robe made her look even sexier since now it was clinging to her body by the hot sticky water. Draco lay on top of her, nibbiling on her neck. Ginny didn't know what she was doing, but her hands wandered around his robe and she stripped it off.  
  
Resting her head in his bare chest, their nearly naked bodies were grinding together as the hot raindrops of the water ran faster on their bodies. Ginny pushed Draco away leaning on the edge of the bathtub. "We-- we can't do this..." said Ginny, innocently. Between Draco's legs tightened. This made her look dangerously innocent and vurnable, more irresistable. "Your right, we can't."  
  
Ginny almost looked surprised at his agreement until she was pulled on top of him and she felt him lick between her breasts. "Stop..." Ginny moaned as Draco nibbled on one of her nipples. "Now, we can't do that, can we? Remember what you saiiiddd.." teased Draco, making her kiss him until someone burst into bathroom and opened the curtain. Ginny gasped and was so surprised. Water ran down her mouth. 


	3. Lost In Lust

A/N: Sorry you guys had to wait so long.  
  
Like A Virgin  
  
Chapter Three: Lost In Lust  
  
There was a shriek heard in Ginny's ears, but just slightly. She felt as is she was blinded and deafened, with the water splashing around on her body and her insides, wiggiling across Draco's body. "Sorry." said a small weak voice, and Ginny felt the door slam. What the hell was happening. Ginny got up, smashing her eyes into cold water after all the heat. "Who the fuck was that?" Ginny asked,looking at Draco. They had both gotten up from the bathtub and washing their hot faces into cold water in the sinks.  
  
"Language, Weasley." muttered Draco. "Shut up." said Ginny. "Myrtle." Draco mumbled. "Oh, fuck!" Ginny said. Ginny got out of the bathroom, wearing a bathrobe. Draco did the same. "Go away." said Ginny, near to tears. It was stupid, but she was worried. If Ron ever found out...even touching the skin of a Malfoy...  
  
He would kill Draco, of course. And then Draco would kill Ginny. But Draco didn't leave. He had a slight smirk on his lips. Even though Ginny found this remotely sexy, she did not want to do this right now. "What're you waiting for, Malfoy? A tip?" she spat.  
  
Draco grinned. "Well, since you havent got the money, maybe we could work something out."  
  
"I am not kidding, Malfoy! Leave me alone!" said Ginny. He came toward her, and gave her a rough kiss on the lips, putting his hands down her waist. She felt heat come toward her whole body, but she pushed him away. Malfoy laughed and said, "If you say so." and left. The nerve of him.  
  
Now Ginny stiffened. She felt like a worthless slut, even though she still was a virgin.  
  
***  
  
It was late at night, Ginny was awakened by a near sound. Ginny stumbled and her body fell against something hard and toned. Ginny opened her eyes slightly and looked beside her. She tried not to scream.  
  
There, a human body was clinging to hers, and it was a boy. Damn you Malfoy! she thought, trying to get his hands off her body. But it was hard, of course since she didn't want him to get his hands off her body. Draco's silver eyes opened and leaned over her. By the time she knew it, he was right on top of her, their tongues in a fight.  
  
Ginny felt a tingle through her whole body as she felt his muscles go against her skinny legs. Their stomachs rubbed together, and Draco was kissing every inch of her waist. She couldn't help it. She moaned, but to her horrer, Draco got up, putting his robe around him. "Sweet dreams, Virginia." he said, grinning, before going out of her common room. Damn that Malfoy! He had left her hanging! She tried to sleep, but couldn't. Finally, she promised herself, she would soon get revenge. 


	4. Revenge Tastes Sweet

A/N: Alright, I'll try to put more detail, but its hard cuz I like my chapters short.  
  
Chapter Four: Revenge Tastes Sweet  
  
Draco Malfoy was getting something from the Potions Lab when he heard a creak. He chose to ignore it. It was probably Snape trying to get his fake wig. Gathered his binder and books, his wand forgotten on the table. He heard more creaks, but he ignored them too until a pair of arms reached out and pulled him into a small broom closet, and he heard a small click, indicating that it had been locked.  
  
"Oh, I am sorry, did I get us locked in?" said a voice he was so familiar with that Draco felt helpless. "Ginny! What're are you playing at!" Draco yelled. "Honestly, all I wanted was to kiss you, and then the broom closet locked." Ginny lied innocently. She had this innocent face that even Draco Malfoy, sex god would believe. Draco studied her through narrowed eyes and said, "You sure about that?"  
  
Ginny nodded. It was dimly lighted in the tiny broom closet, and it was so small that Ginny and Draco were hunched together. "Well guess we have to wait until someone comes to find us." said Draco. Ginny's face looked disappointed. Draco smiled to himself. He had been through this countless times. Nobody could seduce him,maybe make him a little hot, but never seduce him. His satisfaction was hard to get, and anyone who had noticed it was probably blind.  
  
Ginny bit her lip. This wasn't what she planned at all. She had planned to give him utter sexual torture, and all they were doing was sitting there. Ginny moved foward just slightly so Draco wouldn't notice, but it made all the difference. Ginny's breasts were now up against one of his elbows, and though Ginny was filled with the tingles that went down her spine and need for some naughtiness, she controlled herself as she felt Draco stiffen. It was working then!  
  
What was the Weasley doing? Wiggiling her breasts right against him like that. Draco had to admit, he felt himself getting a little hard just being next to her. No! Don't fall into her trap! She'll think your weakless! She'll ditch you. You aren't stupid, don't go for it said Draco, but the small little redhead was hard to resist especially now that her breath was grazing down his neck, and the beautiful pecks of her lips were so close to his cheek he could almost feel himself explode with sexual need.  
  
Thats it, Ginny, your making him hard.. Ginny thought to herself as she moved a little more foward so she was on Draco's lap, breathing against his neck, drowning in his sweet soft musky scent and one breast playing with his arm and elbow. "Stop Weasley!" mumbled Draco, so distant that it sounded almost like a pleasured moan.  
  
What're you doing? Your moaning! Stop, Draco! You can't fall into her trap! This is just what she wants! thought Draco.  
  
Ginny kissed Draco softly on the cheek before pulling his shirt off so fast that some of the buttons broke. The shirt went somewhere in the darkness as Ginny turned herself around, her legs wrapped tightly around Draco's waist and her lips eating away his chin and nose. "Stop.." Draco groaned.  
  
"Alright, whatever you say." said Ginny, and stopped straddiling him. Even though she felt the urge to jump him, she got off, as if nothing ever happend. Draco looked at her with mere surprise.  
  
Damn that Weasley fucked you up! Draco thought to himself. "No!" he found himself screaming. Before Ginny could gasp or yell, he jumped on her completely and she hit her head slightly before Draco pulled off her tank top eagerly. Ginny was struggiling with all her might, but finally, as Draco lay on top of her, she let him to whatever he wanted. His hands wandered around her full breasts, and tickled her flat stomach. It went down to her belly button and then lower and lower until his fingers were playfully inside her. Ginny moaned with delight and torture and he took his fingers out, breathing against her. They lay there together, breathing hard, when they heard footsteps.  
  
"Oh no!" muttered Ginny. This time, Ginny wished it was Myrtle. But as the footsteps went near, they struggled to put their clothes on, and the last thought Ginny had before someone opened the broom closet door was that she had still not lost her virginity. But that was last on her mind as she heard a familiar voice and someone opened the door. "Ron!" 


	5. Swear It And Scream

Like A Virgin  
  
Chapter 5: Swear It And Scream  
  
Ginny was not prepared for this. The door to be unlocked, with her brother Ron staring at her half naked body with Draco's against hers. Alright, they were in shocked silence for a moment before Draco stuttered, "What're you doing here, Weasley?" That did it. Ginny couldn't think of anything stupider that Draco had said. What the hell was he thinking!  
  
Draco breathed in and out silently. What the hell was he thinking when he said that to a brother who had just seen his own sister almost losing her virginity to his own enemy. Oh damn, I am in trouble. Of course he was, and Weasel showed it to him, lunging at him so hard they fell out of the closet, Ron dragging Draco's hair out.  
  
Ginny stayed there, trying not to enter the territory. She flinched as she saw Draco's nose bleeding, she hated it somehow. "STOP!" she screamed. They both looked at her in shock. Before she knew what was happening, Ron pulled Ginny by the ear. "Ron, Stopit! Your hurting me!"  
  
Ron muttered tramp in latin (lol) before throwing her out of the classroom, throwing her clothes at her. He pushed her to the Gryffindor Common Room, not paying any attention to Draco, who lay there in a bloody terrance. Ginny squealed in pain as she heard the crack of a fresh slap on the side of her mouth that Ron had produced. She could almost feel her teeth fall out as blood drank through her tongue.  
  
Surprisingly, Ron shook Ginny by the shoulders, with a helpless look in his eyes. "What- the hell were you thinking? I come out to serve detention and my sister is fucking a Malfoy." was all he said.  
  
Ron felt terror struck in his veins. He didn't know how to react, but now he felt guilty as he saw an embarrased blush go through Ginny's cheeks and tears welling in her eyes in pain. He had hurt her. Emotionally and physically. But how could he act? He felt jealousy, jealousy that his little sister was getting more action then him, hurt that she would ever mess with a guy that ruined their lives, that ran the blood of Lucius in his veins. He felt good hurting her, like it was official, like she deserved it, like it was about time she learned some disipline. But he took one look at her before backing up, and entered the common room, leaving her there. He couldn't stay there and look at her all day. He would've cried like a baby. Maybe Harry and Hermione won't notice. Yeah right, he thought. His hair was a ruffle, he had blood pouring out of his leg and one eye was swollen with a look of murder.  
  
He left. Her brother left her there. She felt as if she could kill him. How could he do this to her? Smack her, humiliate her in front of everything she could ever have. She hugged herself, starting to go into the common room, but then stopped. She couldn't go in there like this. Her ear was bright red from how her brother's fingernails had dug into the skin, her tooth was half slipped off her mouth and it was bleeding. She was wearing a bra. She closed her eyes and looked at the bathroom that was for prefects. She'd have to take a chance...  
  
She held her breath and said "Pine Fresh." what did you expect when your brother's a prefect? The door opened slowly as Ginny entered, and saw a mermaid squealing in excitement. "Shut up." Ginny muttered, taking off her clothes and laying down in the tub. She circled the soap over her fingers and her belly button, blowing on its sweet flavor....the water..drowning inside her, all the blood washing off but stinging in pain. Then suddenly, she heard someone enter. She looked up slightly and saw him. Draco.  
  
A/N: I know there isnt much lust in this chappie, but I cant drive into a sex maniac yet...hehe. Also, I am still trying to think of a plot, but it may be just I Hate Loving You- All I Need Is Lust- kind of ficcy...so be warned..oh and if you think ron is out of character, thats because he has a bad temper and doesnt know how to react or do..or else i dont know what to do with him hehehehe ....P.S. I have no idea why I titled it "Swear It And Scream" but I couldn't put "Thats What Big Brothers Are For" could I? But it would be rather amusing..... 


	6. Dumb Pathetic Blondes And Giving Into Fo...

Like A Virgin  
  
Chapter 6: Dumb Blondes and Foreplay  
  
Ginny bit her lip, which released more blood to come out. The salty taste left her mouth numb.  
  
He looked down at her. She looked so small, so ....afraid. Blood was was rushing through her lips, her soft...lips.........................he felt a chill down his spine as he stepped into the bathtub. Reaching for a peice of toilet paper, he wiped the gore off of her lip, gently brushing his lips on her forehead.  
  
The heat that came rushing through her forehead was much more sensational than the stinging pain from the blood. He was softly stroking her with his fingertips, slipping the soap from her neck and slowly working himself down.  
  
Oh damn, I am not in the mood! Ginny thought harshly. But his silver hair was hanging from his head. He took off the rest of his outfit and put it around her. The window in the bathroom seemed to send wind through the air. She was shivering by the time he leaned down and kissed her hard on the lips. Their lips were both chapped, which made Ginny bleed again. It was rather disgusting, kissing like that, but somehow Ginny felt it was quite a turn on. He leaned over so their bodies were two inches apart, and she softly nibbled on his ear. He seem to moan a little, then his lips went apart, and his tongue felt good licking her teeth, tousiling its way deep inside her lips. She felt tingles of sensation go down her whole body.  
  
Draco got up and looked at her once again. "Hmmm." he said, licking his lips.  
  
"Your big brother's away." he cooed.  
  
Ginny grinned. "What shall we do now?" he said.  
  
Ginny looked at him, surprised. "I don't know." she said simply.  
  
Draco cursed at her silently for this sexual torture. "You must have an idea..."  
  
Ginny shook her head innocently, her brand new red curls sinking into her creamy fleshed shoulders.  
  
"Maybe we could learn Italian." she said jokingly, her eyes flaring.  
  
Damn, he was thinking. She looked so innocent that all he wanted to do was to grab her by the shoulders, jump her and then get laid. But he couldn't do that yet, now could he? What would she think? She'd think he was pathetic. So Draco smirked slightly before clearing his throat.  
  
"Well I don't know about Italian but I could teach you something French." Ginny felt her nipples harden when she heard this. He had said it smoothly, kissing her softly on the lips, taking his time before their lips parted and their tongues got into a outrageous battle. Draco's hands wandered over her waist, making something stir between her legs. His hands were now fully on her well rounded ass, its shape now clenched with his weapons.  
  
He moved his lips slowly over to his neck and licked her shoulder. Damn did that felt good! Her skin had an unique taste, mainly salty and it was burning like fire in his mouth. She was so yummy.  
  
She couldn't take it anymore. The thought of him licking her was unbearable. She layed one leg up and down his waist, and she was delighted to see Draco startled. Her crotch settled right below his stomach, sort of standing up. Draco moaned again. Before she knew what was happening, his hands on her ass began to clutch her even more tightly, pulling her down, on top of him. Their noses rubbed, sending all kinds of tingly motions through herself.  
  
He sighed. He had given in. He had pulled her down. He couldn't take it anymore. All he wanted was this sweet innocent virgin, and he felt rather guilty sinking his teeth into her precious skin...the skin that her mother had provided, the skin that now belonged to him. 


	7. Girl Talk

Like A Virgin  
  
A/N: Oh no, not the Hermoine thing again! I have a habit of that! hehe I am sure you guys are mad because I waited so long for the 7th chapter, but I couldn't think of anything until this idea flashed into my mind....  
  
Chapter 7: Girl Talk  
  
Ginny woke up this morning in the bathroom, and was startled to see Draco lying next to her. She got up lazily, and tried to recapture yesterday night.. did they have sex or not? She felt numb through her whole body and realized that her lip was still bleeding. Damn it! she thought. She nudged Draco awake, sending him to stand up straight foward. "Ginchy.." he said over his swollen lips, his eyes had black circles under them.  
  
"Draco, did we?" was all Ginny could ask before laying down again on his chest. He shook his head slightly, closing his eyes. Ginny's leg wandered around until it pushed something metal and cold ice water came running down their faces. Draco smiled/ Ginny got up, trying not to suffocate again.  
  
"Get up." she ordered, trying to pull up his long arms.  
  
Draco shook his head stubbornly.  
  
"Suit yourself." Ginny called as she ran out of the bathroom wearing a bathrobe, closing the door behind her.  
  
When Ginny entered the common room, she saw Hermione sleeping on the armchair, alone beside the fire while sunlight beamed down on her face. Her eyes were closed and Ginny tapped her.  
  
Hermione opened her eyes quickly enough. "Ginny! Where have you been! I've been waiting up all night for you!" she confessed.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes.  
  
Hermione's lips went straight before retorting, "You weren't with Malfoy were you?" she asked uneasily.  
  
Ginny didn't answer, she just took a seat next to Hermione.  
  
"Oh no..." Hermione groaned.  
  
"What?" asked Ginny innocently.  
  
"You didn't...you guys didn't...did you?" asked Hermione and Ginny could see slight fear in her eyes.  
  
Ginny merely shrugged.  
  
"No!" Hermione screamed. Ginny sighed. "Herm, Calm your ass down, not that it's any of your buisness but no we didn't alright! Guess Ron's been giving our dirty laundry around." said Ginny.  
  
Hermione sighed. "He's just trying to help. You know how Malfoys are! It's just a physical relationship, always with no emotions.." Hermione drowned on.  
  
Ginny caught these words. "What?"  
  
Hermione shook Ginny by the shoulders.  
  
"Don't you understand Gin? All Draco wants is your virginity, all Draco wants is sex, thats all he wants. Nothing more."  
  
Ginny frowned.  
  
"I wish I knew if you were right..." said Ginny.  
  
"You could..with a simple polyjuice potion..." suggested Hermione.  
  
"What's that?" asked Ginny, leaning foward interested.  
  
As they talked, they had no idea that Draco was standing in the doorway, hearing the whole thing....  
  
*** A/N: Sorry this had no lust, but I can't always do it, don't worry chapter eight is coming on. Please Reveiw this chapter!!! I think I finally got the Hermione thing straight lol. 


	8. Caught

Like A Virgin  
  
A/N: Alright, I was gonna wait till I got more reveiws becuz some have u have gone evil and into the dark side of NO LUST-NO REVEIWS, but i think this cliffhanger will change your mind..at least I hope so!!...  
  
Chapter 8: Caught  
  
Draco was sitting in the library, pretending to read a book. He knew what was coming,he'd been waiting ever since Snape had yelled out, "WHERE THE FUCK IS MY POLYJUICE POTION!" and he was prepared. Nobody could get to him. Right on cue, Hermione Granger stepped into the library and glanced at him, smiling.  
  
Draco pretended not to notice that she sat down next to him. "Whatcha reading, Draco?" asked Hermione, expecting him to tell her to shove it up her ass. Instead, he smiled back at her and said, "I was too busy to read with a beautiful girl sitting next to me." Draco was not surprised that Hermione widened her eyes in shock.  
  
This was not what *she* had been expecting. She had expected him to be shocked that she was talking to him civily. Trying to get *her* posture back, she put a finger, entrailing some marks on his arm.  
  
Draco shivered. Don't fall into her trap, Draco. But as he looked into *Hermione*'s eyes, he knew he couldn't resist...after all, this wasn't breaking the rules, was it? And he was the rule breaker in this school anyway right?  
  
But as he leaned foward and gave the girl a soft kiss, and found that her bottom lip was trembiling. Suddenly, Hermione pushed away.  
  
"YOU BASTARD!" she cried, throwing her arms in exasperation.  
  
Madame Pince looked at her warily before returning back to her work.  
  
"Oh don't be mad, Ginny.." he said.  
  
Hermione looked at him holding her breath.  
  
Then finally she said, "How did you know-"  
  
"That you were Ginny? Don't play me, Gin, I should know all of your tricks by now. I heard you and Hermione by the fire."  
  
"Urgh! Thats just great! Thats just great! Now I can't even look at you right now!" said Ginny, turning around.  
  
"Gin, your skin..it's moving.." gasped Draco.  
  
"I didn't know you cared..." said Ginny as she transformed back to her own body. When her eyebrows had gotten skinner she threw back her head and whispered,"There."  
  
"You know, you didn't need to go to all that trouble..." said Draco, grinning.  
  
"I-I- don't care." said Ginny, embarrased.  
  
"You don't? Then why did you do all that?" said Draco, leaning foward so their faces were inches apart. He put a hand on her shoulder, and the electricity was thrilling its way down their skin.  
  
Ginny nervously pushed it away and said, "Okay, so I am disappointed...but is this all our relationship is going to be based on, Draco? SEX?"  
  
"We didn't have any." stated Draco quietly.  
  
Ginny shrugged. "Same thing." she muttered.  
  
"What exactly are you asking of me, Weasley?"  
  
Ginny looked at him with murder in her eyes.  
  
"So now its Weasley again, is it? Because I am not going to be your slut anymore, some postitute that you pay to fool around with you." she said, her shoulders stiff as a board and her lips straight into a line as she said these words.  
  
Draco didn't say anything. He picked up his books and motioned himself to leave.  
  
Ginny couldn't believe he was doing this. Leaving her like this like she was a whore and an idiot.  
  
He turned around and started to walk away slowly.  
  
Ginny wished he could see whether his face was relieved, scared, happy, sad? But she couldn't. So she did the only thing to stop him. She talked to him. She waited until he was near the door, thinking about all those times, all those times all the bleeding and shredding skin they had suffered just to be together, and for what? For some foreplay. Didn't she give him the ultimate man fantasy? Foreplay with nothing on the side? Hadn't that what she had planned? To have some fun and forget it? But...why couldn't she? As he turned the knob to the library door and stepped out, Ginny found herself saying, "Wait."  
  
Draco turned around reluctantly, and Ginny saw something shocking.  
  
His eyes were very pale, as if there was terror in his eyes, and his lips were not holding a smirk, just a pathetic frown.  
  
Ginny blinked, letting some tears to shine in her eyes.  
  
"Tell me, look straight in my eyes-" the lump in her throat grew.  
  
"Tell me if this is only a physical relationship or not."  
  
**** muahaha cliffhanger okay i know i went cheesy in this chap, but you can't just fool around with a guy like about 6 times and not have any feelings for him!!! And Ginny is sensitive...so don't flame, REVEIW PEOPLE!! REVEIW or I will punish you all with a Pansy and Hermione fanfic muahahah I am evil and perverted :) !!! I might also start a fave reveiw thing like Barb did, list my fave reveiws in furthur chapters (if there are any muhahaha). Thats coming up soon too, so dont be surprised if your name is in the next chapter!!! :) 


	9. The Secret Affair, Part One

Like A Virgin  
  
A/N: Alright, here's where the angst comes in...  
  
Chapter 9: The Secret Affair, Part 1  
  
  
  
Draco turned around reluctantly, and Ginny saw something shocking.  
  
His eyes were very pale, as if there was terror in his eyes, and his lips were not holding a smirk, just a pathetic frown.  
  
Ginny blinked, letting some tears to shine in her eyes.  
  
"Tell me, look straight in my eyes-" the lump in her throat grew.  
  
"Tell me if this is only a physical relationship or not."  
  
He grew very still, looking at her with his lips in a thing line, its sides turning down. "I wasn't aware we had a relationship, Weasley." he said, and before Ginny could feel that big coal of hurt go through her, he walked away, and didn't look back.  
  
*** What was she expecting him to do? Get up and marry her because they had some sexual fun? Pity, he thought. She shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. She shouldn't. And the nerve of her saying that he was treating like a prosititute, well she was lucky he didn't force her to have sex with him. He opened the door to the common room. Everyone was downstairs or either in other commons room fucking their asses off, so Draco helped himself by taking his clothes off slowly and lying on his bed, thinking about Ginny. Don't think about her, he kept telling himself. She meant nothing to you...she never will...ever.... Ginny was lost in his thoughts... "Draco? What are you doing?" shrieked a blonde haired Pansy Parkinson, who was looking at his naked position. Draco rolled his eyes. "I am sleeping, what does it look like?" he snapped. Pansy sat in the corner of the bed, putting her arms around her wide chest. "It looks like your going to be in a Victoria's Secret commericial." she sneered. Draco looked at Pansy, who had a face shaped like a skinny ass knife, but she didn't look so bad. Especially with the blonde hair. He pulled her into the bed, and kissed her. She was not startled, after all, she had been his sex slave since he first came to Hogwarts. Pulling her down, Draco fought himself not to think about Ginny when they first kissed... No, concentrate. Pansy..Pansy..Pansy..Ginny..Ginny...Ginny...  
  
*** Sorry *yuck* I had to do that, but I am gonna go somewhere with the next chappie, I have it all planned out...  
  
Favorite Reveiws for Previous chapter, 8. hpangel said:Draco is not going to resist those eyes. nuh uh never. KEEP GOING OR I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND.... make you update. ;) *blinks at author innocently*  
  
what? did u reely think I was gonna put "Kill you!" I meen c'mon u know i luv ya! *wink* but only if you update... NOW! Ditzy Spacecadets said: WOW!!!!!!!! This is turnig out to be a bloody fantastic fic. Draco is sooo cool!!! So will they stay together or not???? PLEAZ WRITE MORE or I will send al my evil minions after you!!!!  
  
GO D/G fics!!!!! Josie said: YOUR STORY IS AWESOMW BLOSSOM!  
  
It's:  
  
Groovy Cool Extraordinary Fantastic Outstanding Wonderful etc. etc. etc.!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you for the reveiwers that stayed and reveiwed the most (drumroll please!!!): Mrs.Remus Lupin, M.White,Jess, and Ravenclawgirly and EmmyWood (Emmy) Thank you for the previous reveiwers: Trunks Admirer, Cozmoz, Sonja. Thank you for the CURRENT Reviewers: Jess,Jen, Josie, Ditzy SpaceCadets, Hp Angel, M.White, Shego, Mrs.Remus Lupin (still), Dragon Mage and J!!!!!  
  
Love you all and please reveiw!!!!! Next chapter: Gin also has her fun and FINDS OUT... To find out what this means, reveiw more and I'll tell you!!! 


	10. The Secret Affair, Part Two

Like A Virgin  
  
A/N:Sorry you had to wait so long (two days LOL)!!! Alright, here's where the CLIFFHANGER comes in...  
  
Chapter 10: The Secret Affair, Part 2  
  
Ginny got up, clearly disgusted with herself. Sleeping with Harry, what was she thinking? And now he lay sleeping peacefully next to her. Well at least she didn't *actually* sleep with him. Getting up, Ginny smashed a hand to her forehead, for it was hurting like hell this morning.  
  
Sighing as softly as she could, she left Harry in her bed, and looked around. Hardly anyone was there, they had either gone to their classes or were finishing breakfast. Yawning, Ginny thought, this was stupid. Wasn't it?  
  
How could she and Draco fight over something like this?  
  
Ginny wasn't ready to be in a real relationship, right?  
  
Wrong.  
  
She was ready. And she obviously had thought Draco was too, but it hurt.  
  
Hurt that the only reason Draco wanted her was for sexual reasons.  
  
But it hurt even more not to be sure.  
  
How could she be sure? Seeing that look in his eyes when she had "broken" up with him even though they weren't going out.  
  
Was it hurt? Maybe it was just some acting...but why would he do that?  
  
Ginny had never felt so sorrow for anyone ever before. Not really having a boyfriend because her brothers and parents were so overprotective to her, and now look what happend! She should have listened. Like her mother always said, Musn't let your anger take your sanity.  
  
Too late, Mum, Ginny thought to herself.  
  
Ginny wrapped a towel around herself slowly and put her hair into a ponytail.  
  
She needed to talk to Draco. To get the truth out of him. Because the truth was, she started to feel something for him besides lust, and she didn't know what it was.  
  
Walking by the Slytherin Boy's Dorm with a towel on, so much for being unnoticed.  
  
But she didn't care. She leaned against the boy's dorm, checked for any sound, but it was silent. She turned the knob and walked in.  
  
*** AHA! Cliffhanger! Remember about Draco and Pansy, and PLEASE REVEIW!!!!! You guys have to!!!  
  
Favorite Reveiws for Previous Chapter 9:  
  
Ditzy Spacecadets: I was one of ur favs! ah i feel so loved.  
  
Wait.... Why am I one of ur favs when all I was telling was the truth????  
  
THIS FANFIC is one of the best Ginny draco fics I have read. And Draco and Pansy together is just filthy but if it'll get Draco and Ginny together again I'll handle it...  
  
  
  
Mrs.Remus Lupin (A.ka. Ashley, who figured it out....): This is so frustrating, they are obviously into eachother on more than just a physical level, so they both need to get over their pride and admit it! UGH! Im gonna go crazy if they dont get together soon! ~Ashley Lupin  
  
Natalie (witch2nat) said: GO COURTNEY! GO COURTNEY! uh huh! yeah! lol, i like this one, despite all of the others i love. NOW GET YOUR BUTT OVER TO THE BOARDS AND POST SOME MORE DAMN STORY! thankyou! *smiles and walks off waiting for some more of "All you Wanted"  
  
Special thanks to Dragon Mage for their 'patience' *cough* lol: OMG! You just left me hanging there?!?! AHHHHHHHH!!! You MUST post soon!! I don't know how long I will be able to last!!! Keep up the awesome work!!  
  
Special thanks to Jenn, who reveiwed mostly every chapter, and made me feel appreciated!!!!!!! Thanks a lot!!!!!! :)  
  
Thank you all for reveiwing!!!!!!! I love you all, and please reveiw this chapter to end the cliffhanger!!!!!! Stay tuned and I hope to see my story in your favorite lists lol *hint, hint* :) ~Court 


	11. Hurt

Like A Virgin  
  
A/N: Okay this and the next chapter will be angst type but the third will be....omg! omg!....well kinda...  
  
Neways, about the sleeping thing was that I meant Harry and Ginny didn't have sex, they just fooled around.  
  
Chapter 11: Hurt  
  
No. This could not be happening. The door opened, and Draco saw Ginny enter, her face flushed, looking around. He and Pansy sat in silence, in their utter nudity until Ginny caught them with her eyes. She stood there for a moment, her lips open in half surprise, her eyes flashed with terror.  
  
She stood there, biting her lip. There he was, standing there, looking as gorgeous as ever, naked, and there she was, with her wide eyes and her naked appearance, which Ginny pried her eyes off of in disgust rather quickly.  
  
The scene was horrible. Ginny had never felt so much anger, so much disgust, so much sadness in her life. Embrassment flowed through her, and tears leaped themselves suddenly to her eyes.  
  
"Sorry to ruin your perfect morning." she choked out, trying to make it sound as if she didn't care, but she did. She took her eyes off him, and forced herself to take a deep breath, her throat tightening as she let go of the knob as she slammed the door.  
  
Don't cry, Ginny! Don't cry! This means nothing to you.. This means nothing! Nothing...nothing...and yet, Ginny blinked, and the tears pondered her cheeks, her skin drenched. But of course, in Ginny's mind, nothing meant everything, as always.  
  
***  
  
"Draco, why was that Weasley here?" demanded Pansy, putting her robe on harshly.  
  
Draco didn't answer. He put his robe on, his throat going out of control.  
  
Why did he care so much? Why did it come to him for sympathy when he had seen the shining water in her eyes? Did it matter to him?  
  
Did he think it meant something?  
  
"Draco,come back here!" tugging at Draco's robe, as he tried to get out. He pushed Pansy away so she jumped back in the bed, shocked.  
  
He didn't give a single glance back as he ran after Ginny.  
  
Because no, he didn't know if it meant something. But yes, Ginny meant something to him.  
  
*** Alright guys, I know it was kinda boring, but reveiw and in the thirteenth chapter, you'll get your reward!!! The 12th chapter is kinda like this one cept'...well can't tell you that right now.  
  
Favorite Reveiws for previous chapter, 10:  
  
HpAngel said:  
  
YOu know wut? U may just possibly be the most evil person on this planet!!! (A/N: thank you!! LOL!!) That was not a cliff hanger! That was more like.. like... a GRAND CANYON HANGER! AHHHH!!!!! *runs around in circles screaming* *Thens stops to ponder something* I really hope Pansy isn't naked.... Ewww, Ginny would be scared for life!  
  
Cosmoz made me laugh saying: draco and pansy.... that's the first thing i thought of...so what happens?  
  
and what did you mean she slept with harry, but didn't actually sleep with him..do you mean like, zzzzz next to him or-up all night but didn't like it- with him?  
  
anyways, good chapter, keep going, and PLEASE make them longer, this is a really good story.  
  
Please Reveiw or I shall never write again!!!!!! *mutters something about favorite lists and favorite authors* Er- oh and just remember my user id is 209590 just to remind ya!!! lol.  
  
Love always, And love you all  
  
~Court 


	12. Pain, Truth & Lust

Like A Virgin  
  
A/N: Okay guys here is the chapter b4 chap 13, (chap 13 is the last chapter but i may do an epilogue)!!! You'll have fun with this one!! also this may be the longest chapter in the whole story probably!  
  
Chapter 12: Pain & Truth  
  
"Ginny..." he catched up with her in the Gryffindor Common Room. She didn't turn around. She sat down sideways on the couch, not even blinking. How could he? Why was he following her? Did he think she was actually going to forgive him?  
  
He sat down next to her, his face flushed and his hair thrown to the side. His eyes were pale and he was sweating. He arkwardly grazed her fingers against his. She pushed him away, putting her head in her lap.  
  
"What's wrong? The whore won't put out anymore?" asked Ginny refering to Pansy, and Draco could see she was fighting herself not to cry.  
  
Cry? For him? But ...why? How?  
  
He smoothed her hair with his fingers.  
  
"Okay. I am going to ask you a question." said Ginny, pushing him away once again.  
  
"You fool around with me, you made me risk even talking to my brother again, you sleep with someone else, and you did this all, so I could be your slut. Now, are you proud of yourself?" she asked, looking at him with her lips foward in a straight ruffled line.  
  
He shook his head slowly.  
  
"Alright then." she said, getting up to go upstairs. He grabbed her by the arm.  
  
"Where you going?" he asked.  
  
"Upstairs, mommy." she added.  
  
"Ginny, aren't we going to talk about this? About us?" asked Draco, pulling her down on his lap. She fought back, but finally Draco won, his hands tightly around her waist, pulling her down so she couldn't go back up again, her wrists pushed down with his hands.  
  
She kicked her legs out, sighing.  
  
"There was no us Draco! Weren't you the one to imply that?" she challenged him.  
  
He merely shrugged.  
  
"Ugh!" she said, scratching his hands so that he yelped and let go of her.  
  
"Wait!" he said, pulling her down on the couch, his knees on her stomach, and his face leaned over to hers, and her eyes were full of terror and she shrieked. "Stop! Your hurting me!"  
  
He pulled back, horrified.  
  
"Heh." said Ginny, running away from him, but he managed to grab her ankle so she fell down again.  
  
Her head leaned back and she laughed softly.  
  
"Was that a test?" he asked curiously, rubbing his feet against her thigh.  
  
"Maybe. And you passed." she said softly, leaning against his shoulder.  
  
"Good." Draco answered.  
  
"Look, we kind of did agree that this was nothing else but a sexual relationship right?" said Ginny finally.  
  
Draco shrugged.  
  
"So, maybe we should just forget about this, forget about us. There's plently of guys and girls we can fuck. So just leave it." said Ginny, getting up.  
  
Draco winced at the sight of Ginny fucking with anybody else.  
  
"And anyway, I forgive you, 'specially since I slept with Harry." she said.  
  
He froze.  
  
"What?" he said.  
  
Ginny grinned.  
  
He collapsed on the couch, not speaking.  
  
"Whats wrong, Draacooo? So I slept with Harry, there's nothing to be afraid of." she cooed, biting her teeth into an apple she had gotten near the fireplace.  
  
He didn't answer.  
  
She sat down next to him, patting his knee. "What? What is it?"  
  
"Potter...was your first?" asked Draco, and Ginny could see horrer in his eyes.  
  
"Well what if he was?" asked Ginny playfully, even though it wasn't true.  
  
"I- I..." he stumbled.  
  
"Oh c'mon Draco, spit it out. Who cares? I mean we were nothing right? We didn't even have a relationship. You aren't starting to actually get feelings are you?" she teased, putting her leg over his.  
  
"Er-" he said, looking down.  
  
"Okay, now your scaring me..." said Ginny, pretending to back away.  
  
But when he didn't answer, Ginny added softly, "So. You have feelings for me?"  
  
He shrugged.  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes, and kicked him softly in the shins.  
  
"So? I like you. A lot. Is that a crime?" he muttered. Ginny leaned foward closely, examining him for a minute.  
  
"Well...at least you don't love me or anything. Then we would be in big trouble." said Ginny finally.  
  
He didn't say anything.  
  
She stood up, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes.  
  
"Right? You don't love me right? Draco, don't tell me you love me...Well?" asked Ginny, her heart skipping.  
  
"I am not supposed to tell." Draco finally said.  
  
"Oh fuck." mumbled Ginny under her breath.  
  
But this is not how she felt. At all. Shock and hope washed over her, almost making her palms sweat.  
  
"I just didn't want you to ...Potter was your first..." he choked out.  
  
"He doesn't have to be." Ginny whispered, leaning her forehead against his.  
  
*** Favorite Reveiws for previous chapter, 11:  
  
Okay, I know I've been favoring Hpangel a lot, but her reveiws rock like hell!  
  
*Ahem*: WOW I was your favorite reviewer twice! I am truely honored. *bows* (Hehe) So anyways back to the review....  
  
HOW CAN U DO THAT TO ME! EWWW.... poor Ginny. poor me! Pansy was naked! Gross. I swear Ginny is scarred for life... poor girl, I'm surpised she didn't faint right there and then. Now about you... yes you still are evil, but, I love you anyways! Please post another chappy soon or I will be FORCED to do something drastic. Yes. Even take back your evilness remark. *gasp* (hehe)  
  
Samantha said: OH MY GOD!!!!!  
  
This fantic is so good1! I agree with ApAngel, this is a grand canyon hanger!!!! PLease continue!! please i beg you!! my life bepends on this!! please! when you put the new chapter up, please email me with updates at lil_star_sakura@hotmail.com  
  
thank you soooooooooo much!!  
  
Mrs.Remus Lupin (one of my always revewing reveiwers) said: It's about damn time they realized they do mean something to eachother! Poor Ginny, having to see Pansy naked, can we say scared for life, she might need some serious psychological help now, I know I would! Eww, just the thought of it makes me cringe!  
  
Hurry hurry hurry and add more!  
  
~Ashley Lupin~  
  
And special thanks to Rachel (cocozoe123) and Short-e for their compliments!!!  
  
Love you all and ya gotta reveiw!!!  
  
:) P.S. Hmmm two new people put me on their favorite list...hmmm wonder who? I found out who one of them is!!! Yes, Ashley, I've caught you!!!!!!!!!! :D  
  
~Court 


End file.
